monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Isis Sphinx
"uh, what if i don't want to give it back?"-when asked to give back her siblings items. Isis Sphinx is the 15 year old daughter of a sphinx, twin of mana sphinx, younger sister of akila, echidna and Ra sphinx. She is always willing to do something that is bound to get her grounded for a bit or in the detention room even. Like her siblings, she enjoys a bit of book telling but also history and enjoys imaging herself in their places in history and making up storys with history involved. Character Personality Isis has a way with words and writing stories like her siblings, though she is nothing like her playful twin, mana, as she is a bit more mature though the pair don't resist sometimes taking their siblings stuff without asking, causing a lot of arguments but the pair are close really. Isis has to calm down her twin sometimes but enjoys a bit of alone time sometimes and reading a bit of her history books or just daydreaming. She is strong when it comes to bullying and pretends to not hear them and listens to her music but sometimes finds it hard. She enjoys playing keyboard a little but finds piano hard at the moment and is always willing to stand up for what she believes in, though not all the time as her sis and her sometimes enjoy getting into trouble a lot. Appearance Isis has the same tanned skin as her siblings, the same brown hair down and brown eyes, she has a pair of wings and a lions tail. Relationships Parents She appears to hate the fact that they are over protective of the kids, as she notes that they don't even tell echidna off when she breaks the No violent TV shows rule by watching gotham and a bit of doctor who. She notes that her parents always are strict with her and mana as they are a year younger and were born when the others were only 1. Though she does love her parents back and was giving a pyramid necklace by her father at one point. Siblings She is akila's, ra's and echidna sphinx's younger sister and notes how they are always like mom and dad in the over protective department but enjoys her brothers stories and gets along with her older sisters. Her and mana are twins and enjoy being together, though they argue a lot due to them sharing a room while the others get their own rooms, they appear to remain close, though isis is dragged into a lot of stuff thanks to mana. Romance She does get fangirl crushes on a few yugioh characters, including bakura even! and yugioh fans, we all know what he is like, but she has no love interests so far. Pet She owns a pet snake she calls mai, after the yugioh character who she finds roll model like for the way she stands up for herself. Outfits Basic Isis normally wears a long sleeved black shirt with 2 gold cuff like things with red gems on them and wears a blue pyramid amulet, a red belt with gold gems, a pair of gold shorts that have black linings on the bottom with red gems, a pair of black boots with yellow linings at the top with red gems and red pyramid heels, she has a black head thing around her head along with gold gems on it, her brown hair down. Trivia *isis is inspired by yugiohs ishzu but is named after the Egypt goddess, isis. *unlike her twin, she does not possess magic. *she is not based on anyone in RL but is like a sister that the creator never had. Gallery Isis s asix.png|basic Cooltext1809573949.png|logo Theme song- Heart Attack by demi lovato Category:Pinks OCs Category:Sphinx Category:Egyptian Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Egyptian Mythology